The vampire diaries (another version )
by Bloodlovelust123
Summary: THIS IS A STORY MY VERSION OF IT KATARINA HAS A LITTLE SISTER NAMED KATALINA SHE IS MUCH DIFFRENT THAN HER SISTER HAS MORE HUMANITY THAN KATARINA . WITH THAT ONE OF THE SALVATORE BROTHERS FALL FOR HER . ROMANCE, BATTLES , TRUE LOVE AND HEART ACHE I HOPE YOU ENJOY ;) Ps. I working on more of the story so dont worry
1. Chapter 1

Mystic falls-1877 : chapter 1

_** "Katalina would you do me the pleasure to leave me and damon alone please i shall see you at dinner" **k_atarina said staring at her sister. **_"Yes sister"_**. Katalina walked out the door closing it softly. she quietly walked to stefans room and opened the door , stefan had a bloody shirt against his neck. **_"Stefan oh my let me help" _**Katalina walked toward stefan than stopped he looked like he was in pain. "**_No katalina stay there its nothing i..i cut myself shaving"._** Stefan said placing one hand in front of him. Katalina watched as he wiped away the blood that dripped. knowing the real reason why he was bleeding, she walked over to stefan and grabbed the bloody shirt, she slit her wrist and placed it to his mouth. "**_Dont be afraid just drink"._** She said looking into his eyes, he grabbed her hand an brought it to his lips and drank till the wound healed**_. "Forget i was here ok, get ready i shall see you at dinner"._** Katalina kissed him on the cheek and walked out closing the door softly.**_"What do you think your doing katalina, have you forgotten your place"._** Katarina scolded katalina**_. "If you actually took care of your pets katarina i wouldnt have to be out of my place now if your done lecturing me sister I'd like to get ready". _**Katalina pushed katarina aside and walked away. **_"She believes me to be weak ...well i wont be like her never". _**Katalina slammed her closet door feeling angry, her thoughts raced,she knew she was falling in love with stefan. She allowed herself to become weak only with him.

Katarina smiled at her sister as she kissed stefan. Katalina looked away and noticed damon had done the same as well. Damon stared at katalina and smiled a friendly smile, Katalina returned the gesture. "**_Well hello ms. and ms. Pierce and my two boys" _**Mr. Salvatore said as he sat down and began to pray bowing his head. Katalina and katarina laughed knowing they were both damned.**_"So father how are you and the council doing with these recent attack". _**Stefan said cutting his steak up to pieces.**_ "Well son not to well these disgusting animals have ways of slipping through our fingers"._** Mr. Salvatore said quickly giving a glance toward katarina. Katalina noticed that damon was bleeding from his wrist. **_"Damon may i have a word please"_**. Katwalina stood up and waited for damon who seemed confused to why katalina had wanted to talk. They walked into another room, she grabbed his wrist and tried to fight the urge to just feed. **_"You know dont you of what she does to us"._** Damon said as he watched katalina clean the two small bite marks. Katalina looked into his eyes. **_"You won't remeber this"._**Katalina replied biting her wrist and placed them to his lips to drink. Damon looked at katalina with a blank stare.**_" how'd we get in here" _**Damon said laughing as he returned to the parlor. Katalina smelled something familiar in the room and noticed it came from there fathers study. Katalina walked in and noticed a small purple flower about to grab it she knew what it was.

Katalina walked out the study and went back to the table**_."This was a delicious meal Sr. But i feeling a little ill ,pardon me"_** katalina looked at katarina and at stefan ad noticed damon was no where to be seen. She walked up the stairs and opened her door.**_ "Damon?" _**Katalina said calmly and confused.**_ "Hey" _**Damon said smoothly. **"You shouldnt be in here damon you better get to katarina she might be waiting for you in her bedroom". **Katalina said opening the door and gesturing him to leave.**_ "I know where she is she's with my brother not a shock to me really". _**Damon's face was filled with pure saddness. Katalina closed the door and walked toward him , placing a hand on his cheek. "**_Look at me damon i need you to promise me something stop drinking katarina's blood". _**Katalina whispered to damon, but she knew tht it was a long shot since katarina was much stronger and older then her ,so her compulsion would not stick. Damon repeated what he was told and left the room. Katalina knew it was a matter of time till the council found out that we were vampires.

Katalina woke up from a strange nightmare , looking around the sun beamed and bounced around in her room. Katalina walked out to take a a bath as she stepped in to the warm shower, she could hear damon and katarina, trying to avoid the noise she hummed. She got into her room and heard more sounds these were different more like struggling and then she heard someone shouting.**_ "Make sure you grab the sister john ,don't allow her to get into your mind". _**Katalina heard there father yell out. Damon and stefan were begging there father to not kill them. Katalina knew what was going to happen she could here katarina struggle. She jumped out the window and started running into the woods far enough to see where they were taking katarina. She saw katarina being hauled into a wagon. she followed the wagon as it was being transported to the church. Katalina siezed her opportunity only to e beaten by the salvatore brothers.**_ "Run katarina r..." _**Damons stopped looked down touched his chest and fell two shots to his chest. Katalina watched in horrow as someone shot stefan as well. She wanted to run and hold him, tears streamed down her face staring at stefan laying there life less and cold , but she knew katarina had fed them her blood. All she could do was run She knew she would see them again. so she ran and didnt look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:the Return_**  
Katalina looked around and smiled soaking up the moment of finally coming back. She walked the streets which she remebered were little dirt road, She stopped in front of what read Mystic Grill. katalina walked in and sat down. **_"Hey jeremy seems we have another mystery girl , go get em"._** She heard the gentlemen with blonde blue eyes say to the smaller dark haired boy. **_"Hi, Im am jeremy ill be you server this evening, what would you like today". _**Jeremy said sounding annoyed. Katalina looked up trying to read his face**_ " actually yes i wanted to know is the salvatore mansion still standing"._** She noticed how quick he stiffened and looked at her. **_"No it is not but the boarding house is , might I ask what you are searching for". _**He asked trying to say it as calmly as possible only katalina knew he knew who they were by the way his voice trembled. **_"Lets just say its none of your concern". _**Katalina spat out rudely and in a threatening way. "**_Right sorry , ill be right back miss to take your order". _**He ran off to the back tripping over a case if beers that lay on the floor . She tried to listen to him, she could hear him dial and call someone named elena and she knew he was talking bout her. Katalina got up and walked out and there she noticed who she had hoped was still be alive , stefan salvatore walking on the opposite side of where she was, ready to go up to him she saw katherine approach him and kiss him. Katalina got angry and listen intentively to what he was saying. **_"Elena whats wrong why did you sound agitated". _**Stefan said holding her hand. **_"Jeremy called me and told me someone who he hadnt seen here before is lookin for you and damon". _**Elena said sounding sad and worried. Katalina knew that he had found a new love only she had the same resemblence of her sister katarina.

Katalina walked away still hurt. She arrived at the boarding house and knocked on the door and noticed it wasnt locked and walked in, she looked around smiling at the way it was decorated gloomy, dark, and quiet, she walked into what seemed to be the living room , and ran her fingers across every surface the house, then she felt someone grab her and pin her against the wall.**_ "Who the hell are...katalina"? _**Damon let her go his face softened and saddness and confusion took over, he placed his hand on her cheek trying to figure out if he was hallucinating. **_"Hi damon good to see you". _**She smiled grabbing his hand from her face and walking over to where the liquor sat.**_ "I thought you died katalina you had so many opportunitys to come and find me... I mean us" _**damon knew how much he cared about her how she was the only one that cared for him when katarina would feed ,he tried hard to not show feelings**_. "Damon quiet im here now, so how bout we forget the past so lets get super drunk and pass out naked right here"._** Katalina smiled and took a sip of the whiskey she poured her self._** "Its a joke damon, so seems like your brother got a new girl, only i believe he is obsessed with katherine cause she looks so much like her".**_

_S_he said looking down at her whiskey, he could feel the sorrow creeping in she knew that one day she would find him only to see he had found another. Damon could see her expression change as she began talking bout it, he knew by the change in her face that she was in love with stefan which made him angry remebering the fact that katherine had shared herself with stefan. Damon began to speak when he heard the door open, Stefan walked in and saw katalina. **_" hi stefan". _**

Katalina saw anger in stefans eyes, she knew why**_. "What are doing here katalina". _**Stefan said staring at her as if he was going attack her. She got up and smiled she walked towards him and hugged him tightly. He looked confused but he could feel her hug tighten and he let his feeling flood in and wrapped his arms around her waist closing his eyes as memories flooded remebering the times she had compelled him to forget when he was human. She let go and touched his face.**_ "I know your angry with me stefan just know i had too, katarina loved to see you two bleed it gave her satisfaction"._** Stefan about to say something heard a knock at the door, katalina put her hand down. Stefan opened the door.**_ "Elena ... Hi"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:Flashback_**

Katalina saw her sister get ready for the annual founders ball. Katarina wore a beautiful black beaded dress. Her hair flowed to her shoulders in curls that bounced as she moved around. katarina looked at her sister. "**_Katalina get ready and smile i need you to take stefan to that ball i would take them both but i need a little damon today i got enough of stefan for the time being". _**Katalina held her tongue when she would heard katarina talk about stefan the way she did.

She walked out the room and grabbed her dark red dress and walked into her room the maids helped her tighten the corset. She looked in the mirror staring at her rosey face, her honey colored hair pinned up and her hazel eyes water she looked away.

**_"Beauty is a fragile gift" _**stefan said standing at the door way smiling. Katalina smiled and walked towards him. **_"Smile you look breath taking" _**she looked down blushing. Stefan held out his arm for her to clinge to. She grabbed it she felt his heart beat . katarina stepped out her room. Stefan stiffened as katarina walked towards them , she smiled and winked at him. Katalina watched stefan smile back, she looked away. **_"Are you ready ladies and gentleman". _**Stefans father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. They decended the stairs and walked toward seperate carriages .  
Stefan looked at her his eyes seem to twinkle as the moon streamed into their carriage. Katalina wanted so badly to pour out her secrets of who she really was and what katarina was doing, so many opportunitys but she found it hard to spit it out. **_"Come back to me katalina" _**stefan said as he grabbed her hand. **_"We are here"_** she said stepping out . They all walked in together looking around katalina saw many of the council members faces as they stared at her and katarina._** "Hello katalina"**_john gilbert bowed down and kissed her hand, she curtsied grabbing her beautiful red dress of the wooden floor.

The music began to play and they began with the traditional dance. Stefan held her firmly close to his body as they danced, she shivered as every touch seemed to tingle through her, trying to control jumping at him she asked him to get her a drink. She heard katarina taking to stefan. **_"When we get home i want you to be in my bed tonight". _**katarina kissed him and walked away. Katalina walked outside trying to fight the urge to rip katarinas heart out. She walked towards the lake watching the ripples dance across the lake, she sat down on the bench and plucked a pink flower from the ground and placed it in her hair.

She heard rustling from behind her. **_"You should stop looking for me" _**her eyes looked up to see stefan standing next her looking out at the lake. **_"Why is that"? _**Stefan looked down to see her porcalain face he sat down next to her. **_"Stop acting like you care stefan, you dont think i realize how you look at her, how everytime you kiss her my heart doesnt drown, save me your p..." _**Stefan grabbed her close and kissed her with passion, katalina surprised softened her posture and grabbed on to him and kissed back feeling her body tremble with every touch, his hands explored over her dress.

She stopped the kiss and grabbed his hand she looked around to see if anyone was watching ,they ran into the woods and began to grab each other kissing and touching. Stefan turned her around and loosened the dress. She felt it drop to the floor showing only her langerie she felt him touch her all over she turned around and kissed him, he lifted her up against the tree she held on to him she never knew how much she wanted him till he kissed.  
They layed down on the damp ground t and looked up at the stars they got up and got dressed and they began to laugh at each other as they plucked the twigs out of there hair. Katalina knew this was just another dream. She began to cry and looked at stefan**_ "I love you stefan thats why i need to do this ,I need you forget this stefan i love you too much to have katarina kill because of me you came to comfort me"._** Katalina grabbed him and kissed him one last time tears streamed down her face. **_"Dont cry katalina it'll be ok lets get you back to the party" _**stefan smiled and took a twig from her hair.

HOPE YOU LIKE ITS PRETTY LONG ENJOY ILL BE WRITING MORE SOON


	4. Chapter 4

**_ UNEXPECTED_**

**_"Stefan hey... Sorry am i interrupting something" _**elena said looking at katalina. **_"No you didnt come in" _**stefan looked at katalina**_."this is katalina he is an old friend ...she is like us just older and stronger, she's... Katherines younger sister". _**Katalina felt her heartbreak when he said friend. **_"Hey...yeah i'm katherines younger sister" _**katalina smiled at elena, she could feel the tears creeping in.**_ "Isnt this an awsome reunion we were so close to start having a group hug till you came in". _**damon said sarcastically as his ocean blue eyes peered at katalina. Elena ignored damons sarcastic remark.**_ "Caroline wanted me to drop by and let you guys know not to miss the party at tylers place or she will personally stake you both". _**Elena looked at katalina and smiled. Katalina looked away as she remebered her sister.**_ "I ll see you there ok ... I better help her decorate before she stakes me" _**she said laughing, she kissed stefan and walked out. "_**She seems perky, no wonder you fell for her she is everything katarina wasnt , oh wait thats right she has her freakin face!...i know what i did was wrong taking away memories of us but i had to if katarina knew about us ...she would have killed you and i couldnt live with that stefan". **__K_atalina walked back toward the liquor and stared at her ring.

**"I knew that once you would turn you'd come looking for me...but you didnt stefan , you didnt try". **_Katalina looked at stefan trying not to let the tears she held back surface. _**"I looked for you katalina! ...i searched everywhere, do you know what it felt like remebering everything , remebering how the first time we met i fell for you , how katherine felt jealous of our relationship and forced me to forget it ...i had to let go".**_ Stefan said slamming his fist at the wall. _**"Tried?...you tried?! ...how is it you tried when the only person i knew that found me is standing right there".**_ She said staring at damon."_**What"?! Stefan hands began to clench into a fist. ****"I was the one that tried stefan !...i searched and look where i ended up in the same place as always , maybe katarina was right i should have just shut off my humanity a long time ago, and i think its exactly what i m going to do". Katalina grabbed her bags.****"I'm going to become the monster my sister always wanted, and i'll start by taking on mystic falls". She said as she strutted out the door.**

"**_Good luck brother you unleashed a very angry vampire ..which is the worst thing you can do considering Elena's human, oh by the way i hated you when i found her...why would i tell you where she was,... hope you have fun cleaning up the mess you caused"._** Damon laughed as he drank the last bit of his liquor.** "Why did you look for her damon? Stefan said staring at damon. ****"She didnt matter to you ...so why look for her"? Stefan waited for damons answer. ****_"The satisfaction of knowing how much it would hurt you once you found out, consider that a little pay back for turning me". _**Damon said walking away.

Katalina returned to the mystic grill. She sat down and asked for a whiskey**_. "Look what i found myself ". _**Katalina froze completely remebering a voice so similar a long time ago.**_ "My favorite patrova sister, how are you katalina...my my how time has changed you...you look beautiful". _**He said touching her face.  
**_"elijah its been a long time". _**She tried her hardest to sound calm but her boice shoke.**_ "Soo i here your sisters gone or atleast thats what the rumors say, ahh katarina she ruined my brothers plans you know, she wasnt suppose to change but poor little sister always wanted to please her, what did you get in return ...ah yes you became a monster"._** elijah smiled And grabbed her face.

**_"You look at me when i talk to you katalina, try not to upset me i'm not a happy person, i should rip your heart out"._** elijah smiled and grabbed her by the arm an pulled her along. **_"I heard there is a party, you and me will be crashing it lets see if the salvatore brothers care about you, they got something i want"._** elijah was determined to find her.

**_Hey sorry i took long had writers block. Hope you enjoy it :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for taking so long with this been busy writing another story thanks for the reviews i apreciate it if you are confused dont be you will soon find out who katalina is really falling for and i know you caught thursdays tvd omg! Cant wait till next week ok hope you enjoy love you all review please :)**_

**_CHAPTER 5: surprises_**

**_"Here is your suit sit enjoy your evening "_**. Elijah walked out and into the car. Katalina looked at him. "**_What the hell do you want elijah"_**. Katalina stared out the car window watching a handsome guy walk into the bar.**_ "Your going to distract a certain salvatore love and she will distract the less harmless one got it, im sure you know which one "._** Katalina tried opening the door, she touched the door handle, burning her skin.**_ "Oh dont touch the handle dear"._** Elijah smiled.  
They arrived at the lockwood estate katalina looked at the white mansion and remebered her time here only it looked newer. Katalina watched damon,stefan and elena step out the car, she saw elena smile and kiss stefan.

**_"In case you want to run off or tell someone ill compell you two, you will do as you are told don't tell anyone about this plan anyone in the way you kill them, alright run along"._** Elihah let go of katalina and watched her walk away. Katalina knew she had no way out she watched as elijah did the same for the girl she had seen in the back seat. She walked in and searched the room, she listened as many murmured about her. **_"What the hell do you think your doing here katalina"._** Stefan walked up behind her and whispered. "**_What a gentleman threatening a lady,you should watch how you speak to me stefan i wouldnt want anything to happen to your precious elena". _**She smiled and turned around and grabbed the stake out his hands. **_"You just dont learn, now you've pissed me off"_**. She looked around and drove the stake into stefan's leg and walked away. Stefan fell and grabbed the stake from his leg before anyone saw.

**_"What are you doing on the ground brother, oh thats right, by the way it seemed like it hurt i told you she is one pissed vampy". _**Damon smiled and went to the bar**. "Come with me"**. Damon heard a whisper in his ear and looked around, he saw katalina looking at him and walking into a room. He gulped down the drink and followed her. She waited as she watched him close the door behind him. **_"How you feeling". _**Damon said as he walk over to her. **_"I'm hanging on i guess you can say, actually i want to know something damon"._** She sat down on the couch and tapped the couch so he would join her. He walked over and sat down. **_"Ask me". _**He smiled.

**_"Why didnt you tell stefan you had found me, i know you were mad im pretty sure but why even look for me". _**She looked into his bright blue eyes and she smiled. Damon was about to speak and he heard someone scream. They both ran out and looked around everyone was in the middle if the dance floor. Katalina pushed her way to see what they were looking at and saw a bloody trail leading to the door. She saw a girl holding a guy his heart had been ripped out. The police entered and asked everyone to leave

.**_ "Damon have you seen elena"_** stefan ran up to them. **_"She probally took jeremy home and we might have a bigger problem seems like we have a new visitor"_**. Damon said staring at the body. Katalina looked at stefan his face worried. They walked out and watched everyone drive off. "**_We can talk another time damon, i need get going"._** She smiled and walked away. Damon knew there was something wrong.

"**_I did what you asked elijah let me go"._** Katalina pleaded with him.**_ "I actually need you to come with me now"._** Elijah opened the door to the car. Katalina got inside and saw elena in the backseat knocked out. **_"Why are you doing this elijah"._** Her voice seemed to crack.**_ "Oh katalina you remeber niklaus my brother, seems he wants revenge the day you helped your sister escape us, lets see what klaus would love to do". _**Elijahs grin scared katalina.

"**_Hey damon jeremy just called elena hasnt been home at all". _**Stefan felt his heart drop to his stomach. "**_I bet katalina behind this, im going to rip her heart out_**". He threw his glass at the wall and headed to his room, he grabbed the vervain solution and dipped the stakes in them.**_ "If it is her you cant take her alone she is stronger and much faster"._** Damon watched stefan pack his weapons and walked past him. "**_First we got to go see bonnie we wont find her if we rip every house in town apart"_**. Stefan grabbed the keys and called bonnie. **_"Ready brother"._** Damon smiled and got into the car


End file.
